


Przy stole nie rozmawia się o polityce (lepiej się na nim pieprzyć)

by LoboBathory



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory





	Przy stole nie rozmawia się o polityce (lepiej się na nim pieprzyć)

\- Doprawdy, Rogers – Steve jęknął w duchu, słysząc to charakterystyczne wyrażenie, którym Loki jednocześnie wbijał mu personalne szpilki i wyrażał swoją dezaprobatę wobec Midgardu. A dopiero co wrócił do mieszkania z ciężkiej sesji na siłowni i naprawdę nie był w nastroju na humorzaste nordyckie bóstwo, z którym pomieszkiwał i tak jakby był związany, samemu nie wiedząc, jak do tego doszło. Odwrócił się stronę rozłożonego na łóżku mężczyzny. Loki leżał na brzuchu, z kołdrą pod piersią, czytając książkę, którą Steve wczoraj mu sprezentował. Wywołałoby to ciepłe mrowienie w okolicach serca superżołnierza, gdyby Loki nie czytał jej z tym wyrazem twarzy. – Asgard być może i jest rządzonym przez megalomańskiego tyrana zacofanym królestwem, ale nasz system sądowniczo-penitencjarny przynajmniej nie skazujesz głodnego człowieka na wieczne potępienie społeczne i ciężkie roboty za kradzież kawałka chleba!

  
Ach tak. Niedawno byli w kinie. Steve nawet nieźle się bawił na "Les Miserables", ale Loki nie zrozumiał połowy wątków, więc Rogers, będąc uczynnym człowiekiem i troskliwym chłopakiem, kupił mu powieść Hugo, żeby nadrobił.

  
\- Jestem pewien, że należy to raczej odczytywać jako hiperbolę… - powiedział, ściągając przepocony podkoszulek.

  
\- Po prostu nie chcesz przyznać, że Midgard ssie – powiedział Loki, odrywając wzrok od książki i kładąc się na boku, jawnie ciesząc się tym mini-striptizem.

  
\- To wina ustroju – ciągnął, zdejmując dresowe spodnie. Być może trochę zarumienił się pod uważnym spojrzeniem Asa. Być może nie oswoił się jeszcze z tak jawnie okazywaną… ekhem, aprobatą. – Monarchia, rozumiesz – rzucił złośliwie.

  
\- Uhm – Loki wydawał się zdekoncentrowany.

  
\- Idziesz pod prysznic?

  
\- Twój fiut nie zrobi ze mnie demokraty – zastrzegł bóg, ale poderwał się z łóżka, niemal w biegu ściągając z siebie ubranie. Nie żeby miał wiele do ściągnięcia.  
Steve wywrócił oczyma.

  
\- Płakałeś, kiedy barykada upadła – zauważył i sprytnie nie dał mu czasu na odpowiedzenie, przyciągając go do pocałunku. Obejmując się ciasno i całując żarłocznie, jakoś dotarli pod prysznic. Uznał, że dyskusja została wygrana.

  
Następnego dnia kupił Lokiemu dwutomowe wydanie "Powszechnej historii doktryn politycznych i prawnych" z nadzieją, że jednak zauważy ewolucję ustroju społecznego i doceni demokrację jako najmniej opresyjną formę władzy. Tak mu dopomóż… uhm… bóg? W każdym razie wręczył mu książki z triumfalnym błyskiem w oczach. Loki nic nie powiedział, poza standardową sesją seksu oralnego w ramach podziękowań (no co? Steve był tylko człowiekiem, a to był Srebrny Język. Srebrny. Język. Nikt nie może mieć do niego pretensji). Pogrążył się w lekturze.

  
Rogers był pewny, że tym razem wygrał. Ha! Haha! Ha.

  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu po kilku dniach wrócił ze spotkania Avengersów i zastał Lokiego w salonie, wieszającego stare zdjęcie jakiegoś mężczyzny (Michaiła Bakunina, jak się później dowiedział). Sprzęt grający nastawiony był o wiele za głośno i co gorsza wył w nieznanym mu (aczkolwiek chyba jakimś słowiańskim) języku:

_Jest sem anarhist, anarhist,_   
_pankrt, pankrt in ludist_

Loki ubrany był w koszulkę z Che Guevarą.

  
\- Viva la revolution – powiedział w ramach przywitania. Patrzył na niego i uśmiechał się bezczelnie kącikiem ust.

  
Steve wyszedł bez słowa. Wrócił po kilku godzinach, bo zgłodniał. Oczywiście, że Loki czekał na niego z obiadem. Kapitan wciąż zastanawiał się, jak ten gnojek nałożył na niego zaklęcie śledzące bo aż tak dobre wyczucie czasu go nie podejrzewał.

  
Nie reagował, kiedy Loki tłumaczył mu naturalną wyższość illegalizmu nad wszelkimi formami anarchizmu kolektywistycznego i rozpływał się nad anarchofeminizmem. Steve słuchał i na koniec oznajmił, że póki Loki nosi to coś (wskazał palcem koszulkę z Che), on, Steve Rogers, go nie tknie nawet kijem od szczotki.

  
Koszulka została anihilowana razem z resztą garderoby zanim jeszcze skończył to zdanie. Wziął Lokiego na zimnej, kuchennej posadzce, wpieprzając go brutalnie w kafelki dostatecznie mocno, by sąsiedzi z dołu zbiorowo wyrażali swoją dezaprobatę.

  
Po wszystkim legnął na Lokim, zwiniętym jak kot u jego boku. Próbował złapać oddech. Jego kochanek mruczał z satysfakcją. Porównanie do kota nie wzięło się znikąd.

  
\- I co teraz powiesz? – Rogers był przekonany, że wypieprzył mu to z głowy.

  
\- Viva la revolution – wymruczał Loki, sukcesywnie zsuwając usta niżej, czyszcząc ich obu zaklęciem, gotowy zabawiać Kapitana w oczekiwaniu na drugą rundę.

  
Cóż, pomyślał ze stoickim spokojem Steve, przynajmniej nie jest już rojalistą.


End file.
